A Twist In My Story
by ArchangelOfDeath19
Summary: In the first party of senior year Rosalie dares Bella to hang out with the Cullens, the anti-socials of the school, and date Edward. But what will happend if Bella fall for Edward? What if Edward find out about the dare? ALL HUMAN  :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything….. sadly :(

**SUMMARY:**

**During a game of truth or dare at the beginning of senior year, Rosalie dares Bella to hang out with the Cullen, the anti-socials of the school, and date Edward. But what would happened if Bella get to know the real Edward Cullen and fall for him? What if Edward find out about the dare?**

**So what do you think? I hope you like my idea, and now that is summer I will try to upload a chapter every day (: **

**REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything ….. sadly **

**Chapter 1 **

**B.P.O.V**

_Beep, beep, beep… _

Ugh, I was having the most amazing dream with those dark brown eyes which belong to my lovely boyfriend, Jacob Black. He is the most popular boy in Forks High and every girl want him, but lucky me cuz' he's mine.

My first day of my senior year I should be exited, and I am don't get me wrong, but I will miss spending all the day with Jacob.

Well I am Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm the head of the cheerleader and the most popular girl in Forks High and I love that, I love that everyone know me and all the girls want to be me and I don't blame them I mean I have money, popularity, high grades, and the most popular guy in school.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city_

I look for my phone and found it next to my laptop.

"Hey bitch" said Rosalie, my best friend since 4th grade. She is the co-captain of the cheerleaders and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She has long blond hair, but not fake, and blue eyes that shine when she is happy.

"Hey bitch" I say and smile.

"Ready for the first day of our senior day!" she screamed and I was glad I put it in speaker otherwise I would end deaf.

"Of course, what about you?" I asked while straightening my hair.

"Yes, I can't believe we are seniors, I have to go and get ready see you at school love you".

"Okay hun, see ya" then we hang up.

When I finish doing my hair and make up, I go downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was drinking her coffee and my dad was reading the newspaper.

"Hello honey, ready for your first day" she asked when she saw me.

"Yup" I smile.

"Hey Bells" my dad told me.

"Hey dad" I responded "Well I'm going see you later".

I go to where my Ferrari 599 GTO was parked. My dad gave it to me as my gift for my 17 birthday, he is a famous lawyer so money isn't a problem to our family and my mom own a clothing store.

The ride to school was calm, but we are in Forks so here the most interesting thing is when the sun come out and there isn't raining. When I arrive to school I park my car in my spot and notice that no one was here. I check the time and realize that I was one hour early, so I decide to listen music killing time.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Downnnnn, downnnnn_

_Ooohhh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,_

_She cold, overfreeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_now can i be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_I'm a battlefield of love,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_and honestly im down like the economy,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

After that song I notice that the parking lot was the same like it was a few moments before but now there was a silver Volvo, that silver Volvo only belong to one person and that person is Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen he is a senior like me, he has a twin sister named Alice. They are anti-social, they don't talk to anyone and my anyone I mean anyone, they came to Forks last year and I remember their first day here at Forks High. All the girls throwing themselves at Edward, who I must admit is hot I mean with that bronze hair and those green eyes. But as the time passed by the girls give up when they started noticing that he rejected all of them. And Alice is like a pixie, short with green eyes and black hair, at first I must admit I was jealous of her because she is pretty obviously not as beautiful as Rose but she is obviously pretty and I hate her I mean no one can be so sweet and happy.

Then I notice that someone knocking at my window, when I turn around there was my perfect boyfriend Jacob, quarterback of the football team and hottest boy in school.

"Hey babe" he greeted me.

"Hey" I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Aww only that" he pouted.

"You are such a baby" then I kiss him on the lips. I don't know how much time we where there kissing but then I heard someone calling me.

"BELLA!".

"ROSALIE" I scream with enthusiasm.

"OMG!, Bella I missed you soo much I have a lot of thing to tell you" she said then hug me, then something in my shoulder caught her attention "Look at Alice with those clothes she look like my grandma" then she laugh

"I know I mean look at her, but nothing can make her look pretty, you know what I mean right? She's an elf" I say then we laugh so hard that we cried.

"Hey lets get our schedule, and where is Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper is Rosalie brother, he is hot, but not like Jacob.

"He went to pick up Lauren" she said annoyed.

Once in the office the secretary gave us our schedules.

"Hey Bella what classes you got this year?" Rosalie asked.

"Mmm English, Calculus, Spanish, History, Lunch, Biology, Gym….. what about you Rose?" I ask her.

"Well English, Biology, Spanish, Calculus, Lunch, History, Gym"

"This is bullshit only 3 classes together.." I was cut in middle of the sentence by the secretary.

"Mrs. Swan vocabulary please" she told me.

"Ugh! Whatever" I told her.

Rose and I went to our first period.

After that we when to the first period the classroom full and the only seat available was next to Edward and in front of him was Alice. Well it look like I'm going to have fun this year and imagine what would it be to bother Alice all the year.

Then Mr. Greene arrive and explain some thing about the class, the projects, exams, and all that crap that a teacher speak the first class. After his speech he let us talk because according to him "the first day is to relax".

I turn around to talk with Jessica Stanley, we where talking about Homecoming Dance when we heard Alice laugh so loud that the hole classroom went silence and looked at her. When she realize that everyone was looking at her she blushed and look down, then Edward told her something at her ear and then she smile again.

"She isn't pretty at all" I heard Jessica complain.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"That bitch" she said pointing at Alice "I mean look at her clothes"

"You want to see something funny?" I ask Jessica and raise my eyebrow.

"YES!" she exclaimed and I smile.

"Then look this" I told her smiling then I turned to Alice "Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella" she smile at me and if you don't know her you may think that she is innocent but the truth is that she is a double-faced bitch"

"I was wondering" I told her with an innocent voice "where you get those clothes? I mean they look like something your grandma would wear, but I think that the clothes are not the problem because you know no matter what you wear you will always look like an elf" I told her and smile.

She ran out of the room and everyone start laughing, everyone except Edward he was looking at me like he want to tear my head off. Then he went with Alice, well at least she has someone who care for her, and I smile to myself.

"That … was … awesome" Jessica told me, controlling her laugh.

I smile to her "This is going to be fun" glaring at the door where Alice ran crying.

**End of chapter 1 **

**Tick Tock – Ke$ha**

**Down – Jay Sean Ft. Lil. Wayne**

**REVIEW (:**


End file.
